This invention is related generally to refrigeration technology and, more specifically, to an improved apparatus for storing and chilling beverage containers and other objects.
A significant problem confronting restaurants, taverns, clubs and other establishments in the hospitality industry is the need to serve beverages to patrons in an efficient and flavorful manner. Most of the aforementioned establishments offer patrons a wide variety of beverages. These beverages are typically held in individual bottles or other types of containers. The number of containers which the establishment needs to keep on hand for its patrons can number in the hundreds.
Storage and retrieval of the containers holding these beverages can present logistical problems for the establishment. For instance, some beverages are requested more frequently than others. Containers holding these beverages need to be easily accessible to service personnel so that patrons can be rapidly and efficiently served. However, containers holding these more popular beverages can become mixed in with containers holding less popular beverages thereby slowing the speed with which the popular beverages can be retrieved and served.
The storage of beverages behind a bar or other service area is also problematic because space is typically limited. These work areas tend to be narrow and cramped and provide a minimum of space for personnel to move about, let alone store beverage containers. It may be possible to store containers away from the bar or service area but this remote storage slows the rate at which patron orders can be filled.
Some establishments have sought to solve these problems with respect to the storage and organization of beverage containers by using storage devices called xe2x80x9cspeed rails.xe2x80x9d Speed rails are ideal for storage of beverage containers which are used more frequently than others and for segregating those containers from other, less frequently used containers.
Speed rails are typically positioned for use behind a bar or service area where space is narrowly confined. Prior art speed rails are typically configured as rectangular trough-like containers which are elongate and narrow and have an open top through which containers may be rapidly inserted into and removed from the speed rail. These prior art speed rails include an inner chamber designed to hold the containers. The inner chamber is typically designed to confine the containers to arrangement in a single row. In this way more frequently used containers may be efficiently stored near the serving personnel thereby making the service of beverages easier and less time consuming. Prior art speed rail devices are commercially available from sources such as Superior Products Mfg. Co. of St. Paul, Minn.
In addition to container storage and organization problems, certain beverages require refrigeration in order to enhance the flavor of the beverage or prevent the beverage from spoilage. These beverage containers can be stored in walk-in refrigerators or other types of refrigerators. However, storage of beverage containers in these types of refrigerators is disadvantageous because the containers are more difficult to reach or are stored in a remote location away from the serving personnel. Moreover, these types of refrigeration devices require potentially limited storage space more appropriate for other uses.
Yet another problem stems from the fact that certain beverages may need to be refrigerated at temperatures below those of other beverages or articles found in a typical refrigerator. This may mean that the refrigerator temperature must be decreased, resulting in increased energy costs. In addition, other items in the refrigerator, such as food, may become damaged by the decreased temperature.
It would be a significant improvement in the art to provide a speed rail device which would provide rapid access to containers stored therein and which would efficiently chill those containers without the disadvantages associated with the prior art devices.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved speed rail device overcoming problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which enables rapid and efficient service of beverages to customers.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which can be used to chill beverages to a predetermined temperature.
Yet another object is to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which can chill beverages without bringing the heat-transfer-medium into contact with the beverages or the beverage containers thereby avoiding contamination.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which avoids spillage of the heat-transfer-medium.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which is compact and organizes containers stored therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which is convenient to use.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which can use a variety of different refrigeration devices located at positions within and remote from the speed rail.
One additional object of this invention is to provide an improved refrigerated speed rail device which can be mounted or positioned in different manners.
How these and other objects are accomplished will be apparent from the descriptions of this invention which follow.